The basic elements of a hand-held electric hair dryer consist of a housing, insulated power supply conductors, heating element, motor and fan, overload protection, thermal cutoffs, switches and controls, and the necessary internal wiring and thermal and electrical insulation.
Usual types of hand-held hair dryers include styler, roller brush, and pistol. In addition, some hand-held hair dryers are designed to include a dual voltage switch for travelling use.
There is a risk of electric shock and electrocution if a plugged-in hair dryer is immersed in water, even if the appliance is switched off. The present invention has for its object a hand-held appliance which provides improved electrical safety in this regard.